


Across The MultiVerse(s)

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Category: C-137cest - Fandom, Rick and Morty, Rick/Morty - Fandom, c137cest - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, PWP, Ship, Slow Burn, Smut, already going to hell so, back on my rick and morty bullshit, dubcon, i wont admit to this ship irl, m/m - Freeform, sin - Freeform, so i must ship in secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: Morty is torn between a normal relationship that makes him happy and a fucked up mistake that his heart wants him to make. Rick is torn between being himself and trying to be better than himself. Sin and fluff ensues c;





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting at his desk in second period, Morty stared absent-mindedly out of the window to his left as his class continued on without him. Chin resting on his fist, thoughts clouding his sight with memories of the fight he'd had with his grandfather that morning before school. The two had been spending nearly every night together while gathering supplies for a special modification to the portal gun, two months in close quarters with Rick passes like dog years. The usual nitpicking and name calling escalated gradually to snapping, shouting, arguing, and even petty shoving and tripping. Morty had been able to brush it all off but Rick's persistent negativity wore him down, he bailed on their last adventure to sleep, having decided then to go back to school. Rick had confronted Morty at breakfast and finally they'd had it out, going off at each other about every little frustration and fuck up that had happened over the summer. Mercifully the rest of the house was still asleep, Morty had gotten up early so he could walk to school and clear his head of all the... Rick... but of course he'd only gotten a few bites into a bowl of cereal when the chair across from him scooted back and his grandfather dropped into.

"So you're re-really gonna go through with this, huh?" Rick grunted at Morty.

Pushing his bowl away Morty took a few breaths to gather his thoughts, "It's school, Rick, I'm going to school." 

Shouldering his backpack and taking his bowl to the kitchen, Rick followed Morty, "You don't have to keep up this charade, Morty. I-I-I know y-you're just doing this to get back at me, f-for being a dick."

Morty set down his bowl and doubled back, passing his grandfather without making eye contact, "No, Rick, believe it or not I do actually have friends I want to see. I LIKE school, and honestly I'm tired of adventures. I need a break. From them and you." 

Rick watched the front door close in the early morning dawn and frowned, he hated when his grandson spoke with such finality. That tone was always a bad sign. He scoffed as he made his way to the garage to preoccupy himself until Morty got home, already developing arguments for the sake of adventuring. Morty had somehow managed to keep a relationship from everyone in the family, including Rick, until the last week of May when he'd been on his phone all day while watching Ball Fondlers with his grandfather and sister. Rick had noticed Morty was careful with his phone from his first day in Beth's house, but always presumed it was typical teenage paranoia. The moment Morty had fallen asleep in the ship on a ride home with his phone in hand and his screen unlocked Rick had seized the opportunity to snoop and immediately discovered the reason of his grandson's careful habits. A conversation with one other person, short in length as it was clear the thread was kept deleted, firmly establishing terms of a relationship between Morty and another boy his age.

It had been several weeks of Rick coping with a mounting rage over the secret relationship his most trusted counterpart was managing behind his back. Eyes wound shut, hands sunk in his wild hair, Rick groaned at his own broken psyche. Why was he so codependent?

*

Morty barely registered the bell ringing when his class shifted from their seats to a flowing herd heading for their next classes, only he remained as he packed his things slowly. Still pondering what was going on with his grandfather, Morty failed to notice a red haired boy peek into his class room. Red hair and freckle dusted, sun kissed skin, the teen hesitated as his vivid eyes held fast to the lone straggler. "Mort?" His light and smooth voice finally called. Morty almost jumped, but smiled when he looked up and saw his boyfriend watching him from the doorway. Pushing his worries aside, Morty shouldered his backpack and exited the class.

Final bell ringing to signal the end of the day, Morty slipped off the school grounds before the other students and headed straight home. Throughout the entire day he hadn't even been able to simply enjoy his boyfriend's company, his thoughts circled his grandfather's short temper and their abandoned adventure. Guilt tugged at the back of his consciousness for both his behavior toward Rick and his aloof attitude towards his significant other on their first day seeing each other face to face in weeks. Sighing tiredly, Morty resolved to fix at least one of these problems today, letting himself in to his house and making a bee line for his room. 

Depositing his backpack and hiding his cell phone in exchange for an interdimensional one Morty kicked off his shoes and stretched, flopping onto his bed for a moment to tease himself with the prospect of a nap he knew damn well he had no time for. After not nearly enough time he forced himself to get up and head to Rick's room where he assumed he'd find his grandfather in a drunken stupor. Instead he found an empty bed. Rick's lab coat, portal gun and flask were all missing, it appeared he went on an adventure without Morty. Morty furrowed his brow as he failed to pin down why that hurt so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the non-plot thickens c;

Slumped over the bar of another hole-in-the-wall dive, Rick drooled thoughtlessly onto the counter top with his empty glass in hand. Leaning up to wipe his mouth and prop his head on his fist, Rick was oblivious of the Morty sizing him up from across the room. He paid no mind to the presence that came to join him at the bar, sitting to his immediate right. He hardly even registered a small warm hand on his thigh until he looked up to find the owner of it was exactly the kind of mistake he was looking to make. Rick wouldn't think to regret it until later that night when he portaled into his bedroom and found his grandson sleeping in his bed, waiting for him to come home. 

Rick left Morty his bed and drunkenly reasoned any bed is better than a couch so he'd just swap rooms with his grandson for the night. Morty's bed was unexpectedly comfortable, the sheets felt clean and the mattress wasn't sagging yet. As Rick buried his face in a few pillows he inhaled deeply and relaxed his muscles, picking up the scent of Morty's hair and groaning. He'd gotten so far as a ferocious make-out session before disappearing on the random Morty, earning a serious case of blue balls and hickey with a lame story. It's not like he was the first Rick to ever have these feelings, and it certainly wouldn't be the last case, but how did any of the other Rick's ever act on it? How the hell did they ever make it work? Rick snorted, it didn't matter anyway, Morty was seeing someone whether he liked it or not...

*

Morty stared across the school parking lot, his boyfriend glancing around expectantly, awaiting Morty's arrival. He sighed to himself and let his feet carry him forward. Skin numb to the sun shining on it, nerves wound taught over his subconscious thoughts of Rick, Morty knew his plans after school would require more from him than he had to offer. He knew after getting food and heading back to his boyfriend's house that he'd be expected to be affectionate and sweet, but at this moment he felt nothing. Empty exhaustion created a void in his chest and even after spending his past few days smiling at friends and socializing he still hadn't perked up. Somehow he knew this was because things were still not fixed with his grandfather who was also his best friend. What he needed to do was go home and clear the air, but what happened was his boyfriend volunteered to tag along as emotional support and somehow Morty failed to talk him out of it.

Panic was finally starting to make itself heard through the emptiness previously drowning Morty as he lead his boyfriend inside to introduce him to his family- hopefully sans Rick. Everyone else was already home, he knew Jerry would be in the living room on his tablet, likely Summer on her phone there too, Beth was in the kitchen pouring herself another glass of wine. Morty stood in the doorway with his hand clasped tightly in his boyfriend's, who smiled encouragingly at him. Returning the gesture weakly Morty finally stepped into the living room and cleared his throat, Beth joining them as he did so. 

"Hey, son how was school- oh! Who is this?" She offered a hand with a small smile and a half glance at her son.

Morty struggled not to hang his head with dread as he answered, "Mom, Dad, S-Summer, this, uh, this is my b-boyfriend Jonesy." He held his breath for the next part.

Jonesy took Beth's hand and grinned, "Pleasure to meet you, Doctor Smith." He winked and Beth laughed.

"Alright, good opener, Jonesy. Keep that up and I might just approve of you." Her eyes twinkled as she smiled back and Morty felt his fists unclench. 

Jerry laughed nervously until Jonesy reached him next, "Mr. Smith, fine boy you have here." Jonesy shook Jerry's hand, "You know, Morty told me you're a Star Wars fan? You should show me your collection some time!" 

The genuine look of happiness Jerry offered was better than whatever normal stupid reply he would have so Morty glanced at Summer who offered her hand before Jerry could make an ass out of himself. 

"Glad I finally have a face to the name." Summer offered a smug look of being in on information her parents weren't. 

Jonesy laughed, "Well I've always known who you were Summer, you're part of the cool kids group. Though now I have the facts to back up saying the apple didn't fall far from the MILF." Beth giggled and Jerry glanced around the room, confused.

Summer snorted and laughed, high-fiving Jonesy rather than shaking his hand as she sat back down on the couch. Everyone settled back into conversation, Jonesy easily joining in the chatter as Morty stood back and soaked up the relief of his family not questioning his sexuality, or at least avoiding doing so in front of his boyfriend. He was sure he wouldn't get away without at least one "talk" with his parents about not coming out officially, but for now he could appreciate what he had. While everyone was distracted, Morty decided to sneak upstairs to use the bathroom and change into lounge clothes.

Morty made it up the stairs and halfway to his bedroom door when he saw Rick leaning against his door frame looking grumpy with a frown and crossed arms. Morty rolled his eyes and abandoned his quest for pajamas and followed Rick into his bedroom, door snapping shut behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up for the good stuff

"Summer already knew." Rick stated in a terse tone. Morty said nothing.

"What the fuck, Morty? I-I-I mean you say you w-w-want- like going on adventures with me, a-and cry and bitch every time I try to leave you behind, b-b-but then I need you to buckle down and help wi-with the portal gun and go on lots of adventures. I practically spent every w-w-waking minute with you and you bail, and then show up with a secret you've been keeping from me f-f-for how long?" 

He'd been waving a hand about irritably but finally reached for his flask. Morty knew for both he and his grandfather the stuttering was always a warning sign to critical failure, the more stressed the more stuttering. Add alcohol and Morty knew he was in for another shitty argument like before, except this time he'd been preparing.

"Yes, Summer knew. We both learned a long time ago to hide everything about our lives from you. I bailed on you because every adventure we've gone on for I don't even know how long now has ended with a huge argument about petty and avoidable problems. You _crave_ confrontation, Rick. It's exhausting. You're exhausting. Jonesy, he-"

Rick cut Morty off with a furious narrowing of his eyes, "He what? Morty? Makes you "happy"? Helps you feel better after me-urghp-mean old grandpa Rick drag-drags you by you ankles on another adventure? He-helps you forget about how horrible your life is, n-n-now that your parents are back together, your sister is your best friend apparently, a-a-and you've gotten enough practice on a mating robot that you know what you're doing?" 

Morty bit his tongue, catching the cruel retort he'd formed before it could get free. Rick was angry enough, boasting about having lost his V-card to Jonesy before his first time with an alien was a secret he'd never wanted to share so badly until now. He glared as Rick expertly emptied his flask and swayed slightly on the spot.

"Jonesy makes me happy." Morty said simply. 

He knew Rick loathed answers like these, honest and plain answers that didn't offer fuel for a retort. Rick screwed up his face with frustration as he failed to come up with a snappy come back.

"Well, fuck you then. S-sorry for bothering to try and spend time with you." Came his reply at last.

With this eloquent quip, he opened his bedroom door for Morty to leave, but he remained rooted to the spot, "I'm not gonna be able to focus until we get past this, Rick." Morty's voice had remained strong through this whole conversation, he was proud of himself for at least that. Rick clearly didn't know how to respond, and Morty was starting to suspect Rick wasn't even certain what he was mad about. Morty certainly didn't have any ideas.

"R-Rick, what is this about?" Morty's voice finally failed and it was this small detail that caught his grandfather's attention.

Rick finally relaxed his deep frown and shook his head as he realized what the answer really was, "N-nothing, M-Morty. Just yo-your grandpa being a-a-a piece of shit. Go see to your c-co-company, Mort. I-I-I gotta do something." He shot a portal between them and stepped a foot inside.

"Wha-what are you gonna do, Rick?" Morty furrowed his brow in concern. 

"Something stupid, probably."

*

Morty and Jonesy sat with Summer in the living room, splitting a six pack of drinks Summer's boyfriend had bought for her with his fake ID, laughing at a new episode of Ball Fondlers. 

"I guess having a mad scientist granddad pays off sometimes, huh?" Jonesy chuckled as the credits rolled from the latest episode.

Morty hesitated to answer as his intoxicated brain swam, he settled for a shrug that no one noticed because at the same moment Rick portaled back into the living room from wherever he had been the last six days. He fell through the portal and onto the carpet with the elegance of a brick, lying there for a moment before he rolled over and groaned, smelling of alien bars. Summer and Morty shared a concerned glance before moving to help their grandfather up.

Summer steered Rick into a nearby arm chair and dropped him there, Morty taking his seat again by his boyfriend just as his grandfather shook his head clear. Summer sat down and crossed her arms and legs, bouncing a knee already. 

"S-Soo-urp-ooo, Jonesy....wha-what kinda n-name is that, anyway?" Rick slurred.

"Ever heard of the Jonestown?" Jonesy turned to face Rick properly.

Rick raised half of his unibrow. 

"Well, I leave a massacre everywhere I go." He laughed at his own joke, Rick snorted.

"Yeah, I bet." Summer snickered with a sideways glance at her brother. 

Morty dropped his drink and whipped his head to glare at her, but caught Rick's suddenly very sober expression instead. It was a horrifying cross of rage and betrayal, why did Morty feel guilty?

Rick aimed his portal gun at Morty and Jonesy flinched, Summer jumping up but moving too late as Rick shot a portal open between himself and Morty, disappearing through the opening on his side. Followed immediately by Morty, through the opening on his own side. The portal collapsed before Summer had the sense to join and she and Jonesy were left behind to wonder what the hell was going on.

*

Morty had dove hands and head first into the portal, he tumbled out on the other side, staring down an empty back street in the Citadel, Mortytown Loco graffiti on every other building. Morty stared ahead of him and sighed. He had no idea where to go, how to find his own Rick, or if he even could at this point. Being in the Citadel was very dangerous for both he and his grandfather, so it would have to be somewhere no one would want to talk about. Something about the smell of the bar Rick had been at last had been familiar, almost like his old deodorant or something... 

As his brain sobered and tried to find a solution to his immediate problem he stared at the ground, noticing in the puddles around his shoes there were neon lights reflecting in them. Morty spun on his heel and saw in blinding, flashing lights, exactly where Rick had gone, and where he'd been all week.

_"THE CREEPY MORTY" ___


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go back and edit so much after posting.. I have got to stop writing on 0 hours of sleep. Please enjoy the last exposition-y chapter before the smuttening c;

Sitting on a stool throwing back shots Rick felt his throat burn all the way down into his stomach and his anger abated. Being agonizingly lonely and isolated had practically become his hobby, he knew how to cope. A few liters of alcohol, a week long bar crawl (in the literal sense, a crawl), and cruel humor. He'd be right as rain in no time Rick decided as he swayed on his stool. The bartender was happy to keep the drinks coming with the generous tips he was earning from the moment, and a few choice patrons of the bar were beginning to sense opportunity. 

Scanning the main lounge quickly, Morty picked out his own Rick easily. There were only a handful there, and only one getting wasted without a Morty on his lap. Making his way between the tables to the bar, Morty slid onto the stool beside his grandfather and stared at him, lost at what to say. Rick didn't acknowledge him right away, eyes flicking Morty's direction before he slammed another drink and closed his tab. There was another brief pause and Morty opened his mouth to try to get his grandfather to open up about what was wrong, but was cut off before he could get a word in edge wise Rick brought their mouths crashing together in a sloppy, painful kiss.

Fingers curled around the nape of Morty's neck, Rick pushed his tongue into the already open mouth before him and sunk himself into the kiss. In one swift motion Rick unseated Morty and sat him on his own lap to press their bodies together before Morty broke the kiss and wriggled free. Morty took a few steps back, Rick staring at him with a furrowed brow as he slowly caught on. This wasn't _A_ Morty, this was _his_ ...

"...Morty?"

*

Pacing his room like a caged animal, Morty's mind worked to make sense of what had just happened. He'd snatched the portal gun and portaled home with the gun so his grandfather couldn't follow immediately, he'd have to sober up and think of a way back first. What the hell was any of that? Rick obviously knew where'd gone, he wasn't THAT drunk when he'd portaled out of the living room, so he'd specifically gone to The Creepy Morty to get wasted - and then what? Take one home to replace him on adventures? Or to sexually violate and traumatize them? Morty frowned at himself, traumatize was a powerful word, he was more confused and sort of grossed out yet somehow not completely surprised. Rick had made references and jokes that tread the border of this subject for ages but Morty wasn't expecting Rick to act on it. It was more unfortunate that he chose to kiss Morty with tongue after drowning himself in pungent smelling alien alcohol. 

Morty's conscious posed the valid question to him why was he not more freaked out over this, and he was forced to stop pacing and sit on his bed to consider this. Rick had a lot of... _quirks_ , a lot of over the top sexual tendencies. He was a co-dependent asshole that needed someone to trust and bond with but also keep at arms length constantly for fear of rejection... Morty grimaced, this sounded painfully familiar. Was Rick just acting out because he was worried Morty's boyfriend would replace him, or get in the way of adventures? It was very possible the whole thing wasn't connected and Rick was just drunk, but Morty knew his gut feelings about his grandfather were never wrong. Sighing to himself he kicked his shoes off and relaxed on his mattress, fishing his phone out of his pocket and sending a short text to Jonesy asking to meet up at school tomorrow before class to talk. Right now he just wanted to sleep and forget about how weird his day had been.

*

At no point did Morty even consider telling Jonesy what had happened. His boyfriend had been incredibly understanding in his family's odd dynamic already but this was too much for any normal human being. Suppressing thoughts and memories was a survival skill Morty learned early thanks to Beth and Jerry's frequent arguing, but hadn't expected to need its use in regards to his grandfather. Drumming his fingers on the desk in the only class he sat next to Jonesy in, Morty had been able to time his smiles and direct his laughs and conversation well enough through the morning after the whole mess, but had found himself yet again lost in contemplating a dissidence he wasn't even fully aware of. The day went by fairly smoothly but Summer had passed him in the hall, walking with Jonesy to their last classes, and given him a look neither of them would shake. After this, Morty could see Jonesy stealing glances out of the corner of his eye, trying to figure out a puzzle he had none of the pieces to. 

*

Morty made his way home before the other students as he usually did and snuck up to his bedroom without greeting his family. He collapsed onto his bed face down and groaned irritably, he was so fucked up, and so was his life, and his family. Why couldn't he be normal and appreciate the things in his life that are good for him, rather than throw himself continuously at dangerous and unhealthy situations that only damaged him further? This wasn't helping, he needed to actually come up with logical solutions... Solutions to what, though? What was his current problem? Rick? Or-

Three knocks on his bedroom door disrupted Morty's thoughts and he sat up nervously, Rick letting himself into Morty's room wordlessly, closing the door behind himself. Rather than come sit next to Morty on his bed as he usually would Rick leaned against the door and kept a hand on the handle, he was the vision of fight or flight ready for flight.

"I, uh.. Ugh, god fucking dammit. I can't explain my way out of this, Morty, I'm sorry. I-If it's any consolation I didn't realize it was _you_... I thought you were just one of th-the others." 

Rick's jaw was clenched tight and flexed as he waited for Morty to reply. Morty sat with his legs crossed on his bed and stared at his grandfather.

"I understand, Rick. B-bu-but why? I-I mean, does it have anything to do with _me_ , or is it just me's in general?" He asked in a small voice.

Rick shrugged, "I don't know, man," he put his arms out to his sides in a gesture of defeat, "I ignored it for a long ass time, but I guess spending all the time together working on the portal gun upgrade. I knew I had it bad when you fell asleep on me in the living room. You didn't even wriggle, just laying on me breathing heavy, my dick may as well have been titanium, just from watching you sleep."

"You sound so creepy when you say shit like that, Rick. But coming from you that's almost sweet." Morty laughed awkwardly. 

Rick snorted derisively but finally relented to join Morty, sitting a few inches away on his bed, "I don't want to fuck you up worse than I have, Morty. I owe you and your mom that. A-and you seem pretty happy with your little fr-friend, or-or whatever, so. Can we just forget this?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are doing their best, someone help them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I lied, smut will have to wait for the next chapter, I want to make sure I don't move along too quickly c;

Morty knew Rick was trying to do the right thing, he was trying to put up boundaries that were safe for everyone. His eyes watered but he bit back his very mixed emotions, completely undecided as to why he regretted nodding silently in response to his grandfather's suggestion. Rick frowned at Morty's miserable expression and pulled him in for a side hug,

"I'm sorry, M-Morty. I know I-I make everything a-a-a lot harder than I need to." He admitted quietly.

Morty shuddered a sigh and nodded again, still trying not to cry. Why was he so sad? What was it he had even wanted out of this? What was he grieving? He scooted closer to Rick and hugged his grandfather around the waist, carefully measuring his breathing to calm down. Rick gently rested a hand on Morty's head, absently playing with the brown curls. 

"Are you okay?" Rick asked after a stretch of still silence. 

An unusual, dead eyed expression spread over Morty's face as he leaned back and looked up at Rick. Before Rick could realize what was happening Morty moved onto his lap and leaned onto his chest, arms resuming their previous position around his waist. Rick hesitated, hugging Morty back after a moment's thought. He smiled lightly, wondering if - for once in his life - he had made the right decision. The smile slipped off his abruptly when Morty rolled his hips.

Rick moved to grab Morty by the hips and eject the teen from his lap but Morty's hands grasped the back of Rick's shoulders. Morty's lips ghosted across the surface of Rick's neck, rolling his hips again as he did so. Morty suddenly felt a deep sense of satisfaction when Rick became fully erect beneath him. Why was this what he wanted? Why did either of them want this so badly? But as Morty gave a third, more enthusiastic thrust of his growing length, Rick found his last few functioning brain cells equipped with common sense and he dropped onto his back on the bed. 

Moving quickly Rick rolled Morty off of him and pinned him to the bed, "Wha-what the fuck do you think y-y-you're doing!" 

Hesitating to say out loud what his body had suddenly accepted, Morty bit his lip and said nothing. Rick curled his lip, frustrated and angry he stormed out of Morty's room, slamming the door behind him. Morty sat on his bed confused at both his own behavior and Rick's response. Somehow, as always, Morty had fucked up.

*

Morty stared at his phone, cursing at himself to send the text he'd composed to send to his sister but had yet to commit to. He needed her to break up with Jonesy for him, at least until he worked through his early-life-crisis of wanting to ride his grandfather. He groaned at the sound of the thought in his head, what the fuck was wrong with him? How many times was he going to ask himself this and not have an answer? Ultimately he had to deal with it, either shoving it down like everything else or figuring out what it was going to become. Morty tried not to get his hopes up in that thought.

Tinkering in the garage wasn't going to be an adequate distraction for Rick this time, but going to a bar was a terrible idea too. In situations like these Rick had found he was incredibly skilled at making the poorest choice available. This time he chose to lock himself in his room and wait until his brain cleared of hormones to come up with a new plan to deal with his problem. Morty needed to experience _something_ normal in his life, no normal family, no normal home life, nothing yet had been easy or normal but he had a chance with his boyfriend. A kid with a sense of humor and no social impairments, it was exactly what Morty needed to come out of his shell. Shaking his head with a slow exhale, Rick told himself he'd do what he had to keep Morty away until they both could forget about their feelings. 

*

Summer sat across from Morty in her bedroom, she at her makeup desk and her brother in a bean bag chair nearby, both waiting for the other to break the silence. She decided not to wait too long.

"Morty, it doesn't matter to me whatever you're worried about. You can tell me, I'm not gonna judge you. You know that, right little bro?"

She was doing her best to be serious, knowing Morty wouldn't have come to her if the situation weren't dire. He looked up at her miserably, contemplating his response.

"I need to break up with Jonesy, f-for just a, for a little while..." He stared at his sister who furrowed her brow in concern but waited for Morty to finish, "I just need to figure some stuff out a-a-and I don't wanna hurt him... b-because it involves someone else..." 

*

Morty stood outside of Rick's door for what felt like an eternity working up the nerves to knock. He took a deep breath and knocked three times, Rick answered after a pause and the two stood in his doorway staring at each other in silence. Morty took a steadying breath and said finally, 

"Blitz and Chips?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting on the steps of the library with his knees drawn up to his chest, chin resting on his knees, Morty took a metal flask back from Jonesy who sat next to him. The two shared the remnants of the flask in silence, huddled up in their jackets against the slowly gathering storm winds. Jonesy sunk a hand into his coat pocket and fished out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one and take a few long drags before offering it to his companion. 

"You gonna be okay?" Jonesy bumped his shoulder against Morty''s.

Morty glanced up at him before shrugging silently. Jonesy smiled sadly, "It's that bad, huh?"

Morty sat up and looked properly into Jonesy's eyes and paused before nodding slowly, "I'm sorry Jo."

"Don't apologize, Morty. I'm glad we can still talk and stuff..." Jonesy put an arm around Morty's shoulders, "If you ever think you want to talk to me about it, you know... I'll try to help."

Morty smiled, "Thanks Jonesy, I will eventually." 

The clouds were angrily rolling over each other as the rain began to sprinkle lightly above them. Morty threw his hood up and snagged the cigarette from Jonesy's mouth as he finished hitting it.

"Morty- _no_. You do _not_ need to start smoking again!" Jonesy grabbed recklessly for the lit cigarette and Morty laughed as he ducked the attempt. "I'm not starting again, I just want this one, okay?" Morty pulled puppy eyes on Jonesy who groaned and relented with a wave of his hand. 

"Fine, text me later? And don't ask me to buy you a pack." Jonesy pointed an accusatory finger with a grin before pulling Morty into a tight hug, "Be safe, babe." He added quietly.

Morty hesitated, eyes flicking over Jonesy's face and settling on his lips. Sneaking one last kiss, relishing in it much longer than he should have, Morty stood off his stair and threw his hood up. The rain was beginning to come down in earnest as he took the steps two at a time to get home before the storm was in full swing.

Summer was waiting for him on the couch when Morty got home, "How'd it go?"

She was picking at her nails, Morty knew this was one of her giveaways when she was worried, he fought to give her a convincing smile, "Not as bad as I thought..." 

Morty hung up his soaked jacket and kicked off his shoes, settling into the armchair across from his sister. Summer was giving him a critical look, he rolled his eyes, "Summer I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled, sinking down in his seat.

"I know you really liked Jonesy, bro, so whether you like it or not you're gonna have to tell me what's going on. I thought everything went really well with mom and dad meeting him, what's the deal?" Her unfailing stare chipping away at Morty's steely exterior. 

Idly picking at the fabric on the arm of his seat Morty chewed the inside of his cheek, he had no one to talk to about this, how could expect any of his family to understand? The mental image of telling his mother and Summer was slightly amusing but mostly horrifying. Beth would probably commit Morty to a psychiatric hospital, and kill Rick with her bare hands. Summer would either make fun of him and tell the entire school and internet, or she'd throw up and yell at him. Jerry wasn't in the picture at all because Morty knew Jerry would probably die of betrayal if he knew. 

"Morty?" Summer pressed just a little more, Morty's sad gaze returned to her.

"I think this is a really bad idea, and I know a lot can go really wrong for me, but I can't shake how I feel. I guess I'm too curious to quit now, please just trust me that you're probably better off not knowing. Me too, honestly." He said tiredly.

"Look, Morty, our family is the crowning family of bad decisions... Why are you choosing what you sound certain is the hardest choice?" She was sitting forward now, hands clasped in concern.

Morty smiled, "Because, Summer... It might be worth it."

*

Sitting on his work stool feet propped up on his desk, back leaned against the wall behind him, Rick scrubbed his face with his hands and groaned. Despite getting wasted and passing out early Rick's dreams were as vivid as ever just as he had feared. An angry erection was trapped beneath the waste band of his boxers in an attempt to hide it, lasting now for a second hour after waking and showering to try to cool the heat of his loins. He groaned irritably and took a swig of his flask as he pulled open a nearby drawer and shuffled through it. Fishing out an odd device that looked like a calculator he punched in a few dozen numbers and set the not-calculator aside, a glowing light grew and flashed from the screen before disappearing. On top of the desk next to the device was a platter of pancakes and bacon. Humming happily, Rick fished something else out of the same drawer- a fork- and dug in.

Morty had said goodbye to Summer as she left the house for work, Beth having left hours earlier and Jerry sleeping in, he now stood alone outside the garage door. He could smell food and alcohol, so he knew Rick was at least conscious, though for how long he wasn't sure, he steadied himself before turning the door knob and stepping inside. Rick was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his face in exhausted frustration. Unable to avoid noticing the massive erection Rick was sporting under his slacks Morty bit his bottom lip as he felt blood rush south and he chastised himself for what he was about to do.

It was difficult to pin down how Morty had mastered the art, but as he carefully positioned himself on his knees next to his grandfather Morty knew this part at the very least would be easy. In one smooth motion Morty hooked his fingers in the band of Rick's slacks and boxers and slipped it down out of his way to free Rick's swollen member, taking the head and shaft down easily with a fretful glance toward Rick's covered face. A low grunt of pleasure came from under the crossed arms over Rick's face, but he hadn't moved to look and see who had joined him. Morty wasn't sure he wanted to know why Rick was comfortable getting oral from a stranger, but the secondary thought that followed was Rick may know already what this feels like from Morty. The idea made Morty's stomach turn, but also doubled his enthusiasm. 

Legs shaking only a few measured tongue strokes later, Morty was smiling to himself as he carefully moved more of Rick's pants out of his way to take the full length into his mouth. His fingers gently cupped and massaged Rick's testicles and Rick spread his legs further. Keeping his breathing steady as he quickened his pace, a single slender finger wriggled into Rick's ass and a sudden tremor in his legs told Morty that Rick was close already. Gritting his teeth as his balls seized, Rick emptied himself abruptly into Morty's mouth with an animalistic grunt.


	7. Chapter 7

Morty swallowed down the warm mouthful Rick had unloaded in him and wiped his mouth, sitting back on his heels away from his grandfather to await his response. Rick's legs were still quivering as he panted, slowly catching his breath. He groaned as he moved his arms to scrub his eyes, 

"Oh, Morty... What have you done." Rick said quietly, finally revealing his face as he grabbed the desk to support him as he stood.

Still fully erect, slacks and boxers slipping down slightly, Rick was gripping the desk tightly with his right hand, he moved his left to cup Morty's face. Morty's panicked visage only caved even further when he felt Rick's fingers slide to the back of his head and grab a fistful of hair. 

"I haven't cum in months, Morty. Not since you fell asleep on my lap. I couldn't have sex with anyone else, and I only thought of you if I tried to take care of it myself." Rick's ruthless grip on Morty's hair guided his mouth back to the head of his cock, "I'm no where near done, now that you've consented."

Morty felt his heart drop suddenly, wondering if he shouldn't have opened the door of sexuality with Rick. His grandfather had no self control and a lot of rage, Morty had fantasized about what he might be like in bed but knew it was likely Rick didn't have good self control during intercourse. It certainly felt like there was a distinct lack of control in Rick's thrusts as he entered Morty's mouth again.

"Ugh, fu-fuck yeah, Morty. Good- good boy, Morty, good boy." Rick forced Morty back against his desk where he could lean his weight on the top of it with his palms spread. Morty's head was pinned back against a drawer as Rick thrust his length down the back of Morty's throat, dick swelling and throbbing each time.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Mo-Morty, but this is gonna take-take a while. Mmmf, it feels too good, I've got a lot of loads to make up for." Rick's thick voice sent electricity through Morty's legs.

Morty was getting hard in his jeans as he got lost in the mingled scent of Rick's cologne and musk, feeling a bruise forming on the back of his head as he relented and unzipped his own fly. Rick's eyes were closed as Morty began to tease his own dick, gently massaging the leaking slit on his head. Morty wanted desperately for Rick to touch him, to grab and squeeze and suck on his skin, he wanted to see Rick _see_ him. When his grandfather did finally stop face-fucking him he looked down to assess the damage so far and saw Morty's red and aching dick. He licked his own lips and stepped back.

Effortlessly lifting Morty off the floor, Rick sat him on the desk and pushed him to lay back, taking Morty's entire cock in his mouth and taking a pace that left Morty writhing under him. Stroking his own erection to the edge, Rick let his drool collect and pool around Morty's dick before he released the teen from the overwhelming sensation of his expert tongue. 

"R-Rick, ple-please," Morty panted, legs falling open completely as he pleaded with his eyes for what he knew already he would be getting. 

A low, hungry groan was Rick's only response as he pulled Morty's pants down to his ankles impatiently and slipped a finger into Morty's waiting asshole. He cried out in pleasure and angled himself to better receive whatever Rick offered him. Smirking at Morty's enthusiasm Rick added a finger after a few pumps and measured the response, it seemed he didn't need much preparation. 

"You're handling this pretty well." Rick grinned as he lined the head of his dick up with Morty's entrance. 

"Please don't make m-me wait anymore, Rick." Morty urged. Rick needed no more convincing, he picked Morty up and flipped him, leaving him leaning over the desk face down. Rick stuffed his full length into Morty up to his hips, grunting appreciatively as he felt the hungry clenching of Morty's asshole. Slowly he chose a tamer pace than before, enjoying soft warmth, Morty whimpering pathetically beneath him. 

Bucking back against Rick's dick, Morty cried out shamelessly as he neared climax quickly. He'd never felt a mature dick before, and Rick was definitely fully grown. He filled Morty up in a way he couldn't compare, his unwound moans of pleasure were all the approval Rick needed. Humming gratefully as Morty closed in on his orgasm, Rick leaned down over his grandson.

"You li-like this, Morty? Huh? Y-y-you like your grandpa's dick inside you?" His voice growing ragged from panting, Rick wiped his brow on his shoulder of it's sweat. Morty nodded weakly, balling his fists up.

"R-R-Rick, I-I-I-I'm gonna- o-ooh, oh god, Rick..." Morty couldn't hold back any longer and let himself unravel, coming onto the table top of the desk and his shirt.

Rick felt all the muscles tense inside Morty and his dick throbbed, thick strands of cum filling Morty's torn asshole for several blissful minutes. When Rick finally pulled out he zipped up and regained his composure almost immediately.

"Now that you know what it feels like to get Rick-dick you can clean yourself up and come tell me who it was you let trespass my property. Take your time getting your story straight." Rick's terse tone told Morty he had no chance of playing the fool. 

Morty wasn't able to catch his breath to reply before Rick exited the garage, he pulled his pants up slowly before carefully standing and buttoning the fly. He shuffled gingerly to the bathroom upstairs to shower and think. How the hell could Rick tell Morty had slept with Jonesy already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i love comments and reader input ^ ^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delayed upload. i was waiting for proper inspiration ^ ^' i'll have two chapters up tonight to make up for the wait c;

This situation couldn't be worse. Of course Morty would find a way to fuck up the only good thing in his life by wanting more than he needed. He could never just have something and be happy with it, which is why he found himself underneath Jonesy with his shirt riding up and his lips locked against his former boyfriend's. Morty had come to Jonesy's houses to discuss the consequences of telling Rick the truth, to make sure Jonesy was prepared to handle Rick's attitude and questioning if the unfortunate opportunity came for Rick to harass Jonesy. The PLAN had been to show up, be funny and friendly, but not TOO friendly, and warn Jonesy. But Jonesy had questioned why Morty would want to be with someone that needed policing like this, and had told Morty how much he cared about his happiness and well-being. Jonesy had smiled they way he always did before he would say "I love you" to Morty, and put a hand on his knee. 

Unsure of which them initiated it, Morty found himself melting into heated kisses as Jonesy laid him back on his bed, slipping his arms under Morty's neck as the kiss deepened. Knees parting instinctively, Morty inadvertently invited Jonesy to hungrily thrust his growing erection against Morty's through their jeans. Sudden panic jerked somewhere behind Morty's navel as his mind conjured the mental image of Rick bursting in at this exact moment. Fear rippled through him and he pushed Jonesy to lean up away from him, wriggling off the bed with a clumsy thump. 

"Wh-what's wrong, babe, did I hurt you?" Jonesy's concerned eyes tugged at Morty's heart strings. 

"It's not that. I wish it was." Morty sighed. leaning back on his palms and staring at the floor between them.

Jonesy hesitated, "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to, y'know... Like stay together or un-break-up or whatever." 

Morty looked up at his former love with a morose expression, "I guess I don't know what I want.."

Jonesy moved to sit on the edge of his bed, "Well, I don't want to say I'll wait for you, Mort... That wouldn't be fair for either of us if I couldn't. But I doubt I'll be moving on anytime soon, so if your new thing doesn't work out and you want to maybe try again," His voice trailed off.

Morty stood and glanced down at his own embarrassingly persistent erection, readjusting it to hide in his boxer briefs, before approaching Jonesy again, "Don't wait for me... But don't forget me either, okay?"

*

Walking home with his hands shoved deep in his jeans pockets, Morty wondered how he would be able to break it to Rick that he'd slept with Jonesy for his first time, and worse yet admit his lingering feelings for him. He'd never known his grandfather to share anything willingly, even just as his sidekick Rick had been extremely possessive of Morty. How on Earth was he going to handle this? Something told Morty he needed better advice than his own, but getting it wasn't going to be easy.

Pacing his room as he tried to word his plea for help, he rolled his bottom lip between his teeth fretfully. Making up his mind to get it over with, he burst out of his door and stood before his sisters, wringing his hands. He didn't get the chance to knock before she opened it, nose deep in her phone, she yelped at his unexpected appearance, 

"Morty, Jesus Christ, what the hell! What are you doing standing outside of my door you little creep?" She snipped in her typical short temper. She hesitated when she noticed his pale complexion. 

"What is it?" She said more gently.

"I can't choose between them." Was his only response. 

He waited for her to unleash a tirade about how he should be happy to have either one and how he should be ashamed for leading Jonesy on and hurting him. Morty expected Summer to frown at him and cross her arms with a judgmental stare as though he were being ridiculous. Instead she softened into an amused smirk and a knowing glint in her eye.

"Date 'em both." She shrugged with a grin. Morty's jaw dropped.

" _WHAT?_ " he cried in disbelief. His sister giggled.

"Morty you're allowed to play the field. And if while playing the field the game adds a third player then up the stakes. Make them work for it, and whoever can't keep up - dump 'em." Summer raised her hands at her sides, "No matter what you need to figure out a way to choose because if you try to keep them both forever then all you do is end up alone entirely." 

Gently pushing Morty aside, Summer disappeared down the stairs, leaving her brother speechless in her doorway. He stood there, open-mouthed, for several seconds before turning on his heel, full of dread, to face Rick's bedroom door. Morty decided to start there. If Rick was in the garage then Morty could use that as an excuse to go back to his room and put this off just a little longer. Not bothering to knock, Morty entered Rick's room to find his grandfather napping quietly on his cot, a hand supporting his head, the other resting on his chest. 

Morty froze on the spot as he tried to frantically come up with a new plan, enitrely unprepared to face Rick. Ever the unhelpful participant, Morty's brain pointed out how many times he had fantasized about finding his grandfather in such a vulnerable position. To exacerbate the situation Morty felt blood rush between his legs and the mental image of Morty naked, straddling Rick in his clothes, grinding a leaking erection against any friction it could get popped into his mind's eye. His dick stirred as his over active imagination ran wild with pleasurable fantasies rather than coming up with a viable solution to his real problem. Idly, his hand teased his cock through his jeans, gently tracing the tip with his finger and lightly thumbing his slit through the denim. He sighed a small groan before sharply sucking in a gasp and biting his lips shut, his needy sound had nearly woken Rick. 

Heart hammering in his ears Morty felt the adrenaline pour into his system and instantly mingle with his growing arousal. His erection stiffened quickly and his judgement began to crumble, Rick still snoozing comfortably when the hand resting on his stomach twitched and slipped under his waistband. Morty's eyes widened and a fleeting moment of bravery drove him closer. He needed to have a serious conversation with Rick about his feelings, but right now what he really wanted was to ride his grandfather's dick until his legs fell off. Completely caught off guard to this abrupt wave of sexual energy Morty sat on his knees beside Rick's cot and pulled his fully erect dick out of his jeans to continue teasing. His mouth watered with the tension of seeing Rick twitch beneath his slacks. Another rush of adrenaline pushed Morty to test his luck and climb onto the cot, moving slowly and carefully he was able to straddle Rick's narrow hips, resting his throbbing erection atop the clothed half erection of his grandfather. 


	9. Chapter 9

The thrill of sitting on top of Rick strained Morty's aching prick, clear liquid leaking out of the tip like physical anticipation. One measured roll of his hips gave Morty all the encouragement he needed, he whimpered weakly and thrust again with more confidence. He felt Rick's member twitch against his own and Morty nearly came, throwing his sanity out the window for lust and fumbling with Rick's belt. Rick must have drank before passing out, as he was unphased by Morty's clumsy unbuckling of his belt, his fly open and his slowly hardening dick exposed in moments. Morty's heart felt like it was going to explode with all the excitement and mingled fear of getting caught. His own penis was throbbing expectantly as Morty grabbed the base of his dick in one hand, and the base of Rick's dick in his other. Breathing like a marathon runner, Morty touched their heads together gingerly, gasping at the delicious warmth and softness. Using both hands to hold their dicks together, Morty fucked himself against Rick's now fully erect cock, biting his lip fiercly to stifle his moans of pleasure.

As he felt himself start to break a sweat, Morty paused despite his prick's detests, and slipped off the cot to strip. Completely naked, he resumed his position on to of his grandfather and let his dick rest on top of Rick's, sliding them against each other lazily as he groaned despite his previous attempts to be quiet. Rick's dick twitched as Morty let his head hang back, hands around their members together again in a tighter grip, dick leaking freely. He'd lost all control just as his grandfather woke up beneath him, eyes flicking open and focusing on Morty, and his position on top of Rick's erection. He watched his grandson jerk his hips hungrily for a few moments while his brain fully woke before Morty leaned forward to thrust harder and realized he'd woken Rick.

*

Too horny to care, Morty just sighed aloud and let himself begin moaning freely, whimpering meekly and shuddering as his sweat and pre-cum lubricated his hands. Rick couldn't have been more turned on, Morty looked like a starving animal on top of him, mouth open and watering as he panted and thrusted. With a sinister grin Rick grabbed Morty by his hips and moved him to sit directly on Rick's face. Before Morty could question it a skilled tongue dipped inside him and widened, sending shock waves of pleasure through his body. He gasped with a small squeak and fell forward to lean on the wall behind Rick's bed. Calloused fingers of articulate hands squeezed and massaged Morty's ass as the tongue inside nearly pushed him over the edge. Just as Morty was about to tap out in fear of cumming too early Rick repositioned Morty back on his lap, sliding his dick in easily. Morty cried out loudly.

"Hunh- mmmf, o-o-h, oh god, R-Rick," Sweat was beginning to build on his skin. 

Pulling Morty down to fit his entire length inside the tight hole, Rick released a broken shudder, squeezing Morty's hips and clenching his jaw. With every bit of self control he had, Rick forced back his quickly mounting orgasm and began to thrust in and out of Morty's puckered asshole. 

"God dammit." They both groaned together, "R-Rick, o-o-h-h, oh fuck," Morty panted as sweat dripped from his hair.

Rick was coming undone fast, he leaned up and flatened his tongue over one of Morty's nipples, Morty sobbed at the intoxicating pleasure. 

"Rick, why-why is your dick so good?" Morty's voice was rough from panting, his throat dry and burning.

Rick throbbed inside him, stroking his ego was just as satisfying as stroking his dick, and here Morty was doing both. He laughed darkly.

"I told you Morty, I own you now. You're always gonna need it this bad, and it'll always be just for this dick," He pulled out and thrust in, "right here," again, "filling you up," and again, "every time you need it." 

Morty felt like he was high, sweat and what might have been tears mixing on his face, running down his neck, cumming like he had never before. With every thrust of Rick's swollen cock head inside him he came more, coating himself and his grandfather with thick cum, but unable to stop from thrusting himself against the hard member inside him. They'd been fucking for nearly an hour already, but Morty kept thrusting until his balls were completely empty, unfortunately for him Rick had plenty left to share. Flipping Morty over and sitting up, Rick forced Morty face down onto the cot, ass up and ready. Inserting himself to the hilt with a grunt, Rick swore under his breath and squeezed Morty's shoulders as he tried to milk the minutes he had left inside of Morty. 

"Fuck, I c-could do th-th-ugh-this for days, Morty." But his climax would wait no longer and his balls seized, "Ugh god damn, Morty, I'm gonna fill your tight little asshole. Mmm, y-you-you really did it, th-this time. Oh f-fuuck," His pace became messy and uneven, "I'm-I'm-I'm gonna fill you up so much, oh shit, it's so good. Waking up with you already fu-ugh-cking yourself with me, so hot. You're so tight, MMm. I-I knew you'd need more soon, and th-th-this is j-just the begining. Oh yeah, yes, fuck yes, oh fuck YES, FUCK." Rick choked and fell forward onto Morty, dick swollen and throbbing harshly inside of Morty as Rick thrust like a breeding dog, twitching and grunting as he came harder than knew he possibly could at this age. He lay quivering atop Morty for many long moments, before saying,

"Wanna do that again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two part smut upload for my patient readers ^ ^


	10. Chapter 10

Rick had slipped out to use the bathroom, leaving Morty to spiral alone in his room. Morty knew they had to have their conversation when Rick came back, he'd have to tell Rick he'd lost his virginity to Jonesy- and that he still had feelings for him. He knew instinctively that Rick would be petty and spiteful, ever jealous as Rick was, but he also knew he was good at diverting his grandfather's attention. Morty had slowly become a master puppeteer of Rick's responses to situations, as long as the circumstances were carefully measured. Thinking frantically he developed a plan to make the conversation as smooth as possible. He'd have to start with sleeping with Jonesy for his first time and then slowly feel out telling Rick about his latent feelings.

Moving quickly he dressed himself haphazardly and darted downstairs, grabbing an armful of Rick's favorite snacks from his personal cabinet and the interdimensional cable box from the living room before racing back up to his room. He heard Rick washing his hands, he quickly plugged in the cable box and set the snacks by his bed, throwing a few extra pillows and his favorite blanket in a pile on his mattress. He tapped out a message for Rick as he wriggled out of his clothes and into pajamas, shorts and an oversized t-shirt. His pulse was pounding in his ears as he waited for the next part.

Rick dried his hands and reached for the bathroom doorknob when his phone dinged. Unlocking it to see the message Morty had sent he raised half of his brow, surprised to see Morty asking to smoke weed with him. Smirking with an inward chuckle Rick shed his clothes in his room and exchanged his slacks and sweater for sweatpants and one of his old band shirts, then pulling a shoebox out from under his cot to shuffle through it for his favorite piece. Grabbing a measured baggy of green and purple plant substance that had an otherworldly glow, Rick stopped back by the bathroom to run a bit of water his the glass piece, finally letting himself into Morty's room.

Morty sat on his legs, flipping through channels, somehow looking smaller in his favorite sleeping shirt, Rick noticed the shirt was almost longer than the shorts he was wearing. Rick briefly wondered if he'd done something to his own libido in his research to make him so insatiable. Shrugging the thought off he grinned at Morty and flopped down onto the bed next to him, situating himself to pack the alien herb into the probably also alien bong. Morty finally found a Ball Fondlers marathon to settle on and Rick offered the bong to him, moving to light it for Morty. Morty took the lighter from him and hit the bong like an expert. Rick raised half his brow at him with a grin. "I-I smoked wi-with Summer a few times." Morty explained with a timid shrug. 

Rick laughed, "You little turd. Here I was thinking you'd never done anything interesting outside of our adventures." 

Morty felt his throat constrict, "Yeah, uh, on that note I - uh, I still owe you an answer... About - y'know." 

Rick hit the bong and passed it back to Morty who hit it a few times before speaking again. Rick remained stoic.

"I know y-you already know I've slept-slept with some-s-someone else. And I-I know you're not going to l-like it no matter wh-who it is but I want yo-you to promise me to-to-to leave them alone." He was failing fantastically to keep a steady voice, Rick silent the whole time.

Letting his brain slide out of focus for a moment, Morty returned to the memory of the night he'd first slept with Jonesy, knowing one day Rick would find out and things would change between them no matter what his response was. True, Jonesy had been the one to put the work in wooing Morty, teasing and kissing and groping more attentively than Morty had hoped to experience. But when the time came and Morty found himself thrusting back against Jonesy's hips with his bottom lips between his teeth it had been the image of someone else in Jonesy's place that had brought him to climax. A deep breath brought him back into focus and he finally looked at Rick.

"M-my first time was with Jonesy-" He started

Under his breath Rick swore, "I fucking knew it,"

Morty persisted before his courage disappeared, "But I was thinking about you."

Rick dropped his lighter before he could take another hit of the alien bong. He looked up at Morty.

"M-more specifically, I, uh, was th-thinking of you w-w-with the SEAL Rick mohawk..." Morty added in a small voice as he played with the hem of his shirt. 

Rick gave exactly the response Morty expected, a sinister and smug grin spread across his face, he set the bong on the floor by the bed and scooted up to lay next to Morty properly. Carefully maneuvering his arms around Morty's small frame he pulled Morty on top of him.

"You little shit," Rick chuckled, "You really know how to play me, huh." 

Morty grinned hesitantly before letting his head rest on Rick's chest, feeling his panic withdrawing, the high of the alien weed finally hitting him. He giggled as Rick kissed his neck then slid him onto the mattress, grabbing a bag of chips and offering them to Morty. Morty took a handful, and noticed Rick eyeing him oddly.

"What?"

"What other secrets are you keeping?" His voice accusatory but teasing. 

Morty fidgeted, strongly considering the question, a lot really, but how much was he going to share with Rick?

"I've got one for you, b-but I feel like it's not as good o-of a story, it's one of those thi-things you had to be there for." Morty shrugged. 

Rick considered this for a moment before standing, "Hold that thought."

He returned a moment later with a baggy of a different looking herb, Morty raised a brow at him in query. 

"This strain can conjure physical images of thoughts and memories of the user. Show me what happened." Rick offered the alien bong to Morty again. 

*

Rick saw himself in an out-of-focus High Council room in the old Citadel. the entire council staring down harshly at his Morty and Summer. This was during his attack on the Citadel after he'd escaped prison. An unfamiliar Morty stood off to one side as the council laughed at his grandchildren. This was moments before he'd snuck in, his blood heated as Summer became upset and defensive, the words between them sounded muffled like under water. Then Morty stepped forward and the council went silent. 

"I don't renounce Rick and I never have! I was just trying to protect my sister," Morty looked sadly through Rick at his sister who had tears in her eyes.

Rick looked from Morty to Summer and back as Morty finished his speech, goosebumps slowly prickling up Rick's spine.

"Let's not suck the ghost of his dick too hard, he's dead." A high council member sneered at Morty.

Rick glanced up at him and back to Morty just in time to see a finger pointed defiantly at the council member, "Oh yeah? Well if you think my Rick is dead, he's _alive_ \- and if you think you're safe- HE'S COMING FOR YOU!" 

Rick felt chills swallow him up and his heart skipped a beat before thundering back into pace. The memory faded as an explosion erupted around them, this was when Rick would show up. He blinked a few times before turning back to Morty. The fierce loyalty he'd shown when all evidence pointed to Rick being dead was the hottest thing Rick had ever experienced in a high stupor. 

"Shit that's hot," He grinned as he pulled Morty back on top of him to Morty's mild surprise and delight, "I guess I'm over being mad then." He laughed as his arms wrapped around Morty's waist and his teeth grazed Morty's shoulder, "But I still have some frustrations to take out."


End file.
